During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial tray is implanted into the patient's tibia. A bearing is secured to the tibial tray. The condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component bear against the tibial bearing.
During implantation of the femoral component, the surgeon typically preloads bone cement on the bone-contacting surfaces of the component. The preloaded bone cement has a tendency to escape the femoral component as it is positioned on the surgically-prepared distal femur. Advancement of the femoral component through escaped bone cement is referred to as “cement plowing”. Both the escaped bone cement and the associated cement plowing lead to the performance of additional surgical steps to remove the extraneous bone cement prior to completion of the surgical procedure.